


Pleasure Falls

by Floris_Oren



Category: Avengers, Ironman
Genre: Consensual hand job, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple forced Orgasms, Non-Con drug used, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony gets drugged with an aphrodisiac that makes him unable to move but cum multiple times, it's up to Clint and Coulson to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more of this pairing. I came up with it when I was half asleep this morning. Not much in the sex area but I just liked how this happened. Also, this is the first fic I've written in Texas so it's rather special. Seeing as how I moved down here. lol.

Coulson scanned the crowd; technically speaking he was off work. He could enjoy the Champagne or wine offered along with finger foods. All in all the Charity event was going swimmingly. But, there is one SNAFU in the winds. Coulson spoke softly as he turned towards the windows that looked out on the busy Malibu street.

“Where’d Tony go?”

There is a bit of static but Clint fills the dead air; “I lost track of him ten minutes ago. I’ve been trying to find him.”

Coulson wishes the rest of the team was there. They were spread to the winds and so only he and Clint and had Tony Stark detail. Even Skye and the others wouldn’t accompany them. They had this silly idea that they needed to be “alone” to “get their groove on.” or so Skye alluded.

“I’ll check the restroom.” Coulson said. He put his full glass of wine on a tray a server was carrying to the kitchen before stepping into the crowd. The guest list was clear of threats but Coulson didn’t dare think for a moment that someone hadn’t tried, or even succeeded when Tony Stark’s name is on the bill.

“I’m gonna scope out the bar, you know Tony.” Clint replied. Coulson rolled his eyes. He continued to the restroom. The door was locked but he could hear Tony saying something on the other side. It took him a second to get the lock open. He barged into the restroom as a man tore Tony’s dress blue shirt he’d worn with a black suite that evening.

Tony tried to sock his attacker in the jaw but missed; either he was seriously drunk or he’d been roofied. Either way Coulson rushed the man who’d yet to realize he’d gotten into the restroom.

“Hey! what do you think you’re doing?” the man glared. Coulson recognized him as a low man on the totem pole who probably thought that he’d get somewhere if he got to Tony.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Coulson replied. A glare on his face. Tony moaned as his knees buckled and he went sliding down the wall to collapse on the floor.

“Boss?” Clint rushed in. He stopped right behind Coulson. He glanced at Tony but didn’t rush over. That was just a trap waiting to happen.

“Get out.” Coulson nods to the door. The man, Dick something, rushes past them. He went to say something but a growl from Clint stopped him. He left the three alone. The door swung shut behind him; the sound echoed around the restroom.

Clint is at Tony’s sides in seconds; “Drugged,” is his conclusion. Coulson drops down by the both of them. He checks Tony’s pulse. It’s strong but Tony is out of it.

“Kept trying…” he sputters. Coulson and Clint helps Tony to his feet.

“The Media is going to have a hayday.” Clint mutters. Coulson agrees silently only because supporting Tony who’s trying to walk on his own takes most of his concentration.

“Let’s get him out of here, anyway.” Coulson says. The hallway outside the restroom is empty as is their way to the back door. Clint peaks outside, he takes extra time to check the shadows before he nods to Coulson that it’s clear.

Coulson gets Tony out the door; Clint takes and arm and they drag-walk him down the alley to a car they’ve had Happy park there just in case. Clint pulled a set of keys from Tony’s suite pocket. It took a moment but the doors popped open with a press of the button. They wrestled Tony in. Clint took the driver’s seat and Coulson climbed in next to Tony.

“The Tower is a half hour away.” Clint reported.

“I’ll try and get him to drink some water. We need to figure out what happened.” Coulson says. He finds the water in a chest holding small bottles of booze. He shakes his head as he closes it.

“Whatzzz….?” Tony tried to speak but he can flop about like a dead fish mostly and Coulson guesses that the drug is going to take a while to work out of Tony’s system.

“I need you to listen to me.” Coulson says. Tony hummed in response. “Drink this.” He tipped the bottle to Tony’s lips. Some of it spilt down the man’s chin but he drank enough of it to make Coulson happy; for now.

“Okay.” Coulson recapped the bottle. “Can you tell me what happened?” He jabbed Tony in the middle. Tony twitched but that was about it. Tony shot Coulson a look that wouldn’t send a bunch of buzzards flying, much less Coulson.

Coulson pat’s Tony’s hand in a reassuring way; he smiles a bit. Tony tries to snarl something but he can’t since his tongue won’t work anyway. He flops about a bit until he gives up and sighs in annoyance.

“We’re almost there.” Clint calls back. “I found a faster way.”

“Just don’t get us lost.” Coulson replies. Clint snorts in return. “You’re hilarious.”

~*~

The Tower is dark when they get back. Lights flip themselves on as they step out of the elevator and into Tony’s penthouse; They circumnavigate the living room, following a short hallway they find the bedroom. They deposited Tony onto the bed who still can’t move, not even twitch.

Clint can’t help but sympathize a bit; being blasted by Loki’s mind magic was not fun. His body working against his wishes is not something he’d ever want to do again. He understands that glint of shade in Tony’s eyes. He’s scared and worried and Clint is determined to get him through it. If only because he’d been through it.

“Okay. We’re not gonna leave you, you know that right?” Clint asked. He sat on the bed next to Tony. His suite wasn’t a complete waste. But his shirt would have to be replaced. The man who’d accosted Tony had torn it badly.

“I hope you understand that we’re helping and aren’t actually trying to take advantage, right?” he continued. About the only thing Tony could control was his blinking. Clint slapped his face lightly, feeling foolish.

“Blink once for no and twice for yes, okay?”

Two blinks.

“Right, I’m gonna get you out of this suit and into something comfortable. Okay?”

Two blinks.

“How is he?” Coulson asked. He had stepped away to speak to someone and just now re-joined them.

“He can blink.” Clint said; he meandered over to the dresser. “Until we know what he has been drugged with we’re going to have to wait it out.” he pulled out some sleep pants and a Metallica t-shirt.

“I have a test kit. I can take a sample and we wouldn’t need anymore agents. Is that fine with you Tony?” Coulson asked. Tony blinked twice. As long as it was just Coulson and Clint it’d be fine. Or so Clint liked to think. Tony honestly didn’t like a lot of agents milling about his place. Too paranoid that they’d steal a piece of his tech and try to copy it back at HQ. Well. That had happened so Clint couldn’t really blame him.

It is the work of an hour to get Tony changed and comfortable in bed. The blood sample taken and sent to SHIELD HQ. Clint sits next to Tony, a hand running through the man’s dark hair as he sleeps. Coulson left with the sample as soon as it’d been taken and they were alone.

Criminal Minds is playing on the tv; it’s one that Clint has seen before so he isn’t paying too much attention. Tony’s breathing changes in a slight hitch, it’s enough to gain Clint’s attention. Tony gives a slight cry; it’ the first sound he’s made since getting drugged. His body arches for a moment then the sheets are wet.

Clint blinks, not entirely certain how to handle Tony cumming without any sort of sexual stimulation from him; what with Tony being unable to move.

“Whoa…” Clint crawled off the bed. He scratched his head as Tony moaned. The phone rang just as Tony came, again.

“What’s going on?” Clint asked; the Phone is on speaker.

“I think Tony was dosed with an aphrodisiac, he should be having another reaction soon.” Coulson’s voice echoed about the room despite the noise from the TV. Clint muted it quickly. Not wanting Coulson to think he was slacking on the job.

“He’s already cummed twice now.” Clint reported.

“That’s not professional.” Coulson mutters.

“Spank me, Daddy.” Clint replied smoothly, “I call it as I see it.” Clint smirks when there’s a beat of silence from Coulson’s end of the phone..

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Coulson replied.

“What is this aphrodisiac supposed to do?” Clint asked. Tony yelped as he came again.

“I am not exactly certain. Skye says it’s a mess of several man made drugs put together. So we can’t risk giving him anything to negate the effects.” Coulson sighed. Clint bit his bottom lip. Oh this was just getting better and better, wasn’t it.

“Is it painful or something?” Clint asked. Tears are streaming down Tony’s face. He looks to be in a lot of pain despite whatever pleasure his body is experiencing thanks to the drug.

“Maybe you could help out a bit. I just don’t know. Skye is still trying to figure it out.” Coulson replied.

“Okay, we’ll be fine here then.” Clint says. He snaps the cell phone closed and sits back down on the bed.

“This is gonna be awkward for the both of us, buddy.” Clint says. “But, I think that if I handle you a bit it won’t be so painful.” Clint explains. “I had it on speaker so that you could hear, did you miss it?” Clint asked.

Tony blinks once.

Clint re-explains the conversation amidst Tony randomly cumming. Finally, Tony blinked twice. Clint smiled as he did up the cuff of his shirt. “I won’t lie, I’ve thought about something like this.”Clint says as he pulls the sheets aside. Tony’s dick is flaccid even though he’s leaking copiously. It’s an odd side effect but Clint secretly likes it. Tony groans when Clint takes hold of the cock and tries to bring it to life.

Tony cum’s seconds later, he’s breathing hard, it stutters a bit as he tries to calm down. Clint stops his ministrations. “Huh….weird.” he looks up at Tony. “Did that hurt?”

Two blinks.

“Is it better without my touch?” Clint asked.

Two blinks.

“Huh. I think I’ve heard of this one….” Clint says conversationally. He starts to pull on the softened appendage again. He can feel it twitch and Tony is cumming dry now.

“I think you’ll cum for as long as it takes for the drug to work out of your system. This is some professional grade stuff. At least the teens haven’t found out about it yet. Can you imagine getting a buddy hopped up on this stuff and the mother walking in? That’d be so embarrassing…”

There’s a slight laugh, Clint pulls away with a slight yelp as Tony cum’s dry one more time. Then he’s able to sit up, albeit shakily. “Shit, Clint.”  

He bites his lower lip as Tony adjusts himself to sit against the headboard; “I really hope I’m never dosed with that stuff again. But yeah. That Mom would have an aneurysm if the kids ever got a hold of this.” he laughs. Clint appreciates that Tony is taking this well. It could be worse. He could be all sorts of traumatised and stuff.

“Look, I’m sorry if…”

“No. no.” Tony waves a hand. “You and Coulson were just helping me out and you guys did a swell job. Seriously. I’m not angry.” Tony reassured him.

“The drug is called Pleasure Falls.” Coulson says as he enters the room, he flips his phone shut. Tony pulls the sheets up to cover himself. Coulson just arches an eyebrow.

“Now can you tell us what happened?” Clint asked. Because anything is better than whatever Tony was going to say.

“I was at the bar getting dinner.” Tony said. Coulson huffs a breath. Tony sticks his tongue out at him before continuing. “Some guy came up, son of a rich guy who wanted to invest or talk business or something…” Tony thought for a moment. “Skylar Craven or something…”

“Tyler Caravan.” Coulson corrected. “We had to see who dosed you. He was working with the bartender.”

“Why’d he wanted to do that?” Tony asked. “I was going to tell him to talk to Pepper about it, but now that I think of it, better me than her.” he frowned.

“We have him in detainment.” Coulson said. “He hasn’t said much.”

Tony nods; “I wouldn’t either if I tried a scam like that.”

“You’re far too classy, a smile brings people into your bed.” Clint muttered.

“True. Anyway. I don’t think the drug was in the drink.”

“It’s wasn’t?” both Clint and Coulson looked surprised.

“I finished my drink, told the guy to take a hike and then went to the restroom. He followed me. He kept trying to sell me on his stupid scam. I think he poked me in the neck before I figured out what he was behind me for.” Tony sighed. He scrubbed his face with his hands tiredly.

“It’s not your fault.” Clint said.

“I know. And then you guys got there before he could do any real damage so I think this ended just as well as any of us could have hoped.” Tony mutters.

“We’ll stay here with you for the rest of the night. I’m going to have this guy arrested for accosting you.” Coulson said. He pulls his phone out and text’s something to someone.

Tony nods. He’d hate for anything to happen to someone else because he stopped Coulson from doing his job. Once done, Coulson puts the cell away, again. He starts to strip and Clint follows. Tony refuses to let them in his bed with dirty sheets so he sets about changing it. Once that is done they all cuddle up. Tony in the middle. Criminal Minds is still playing and they watch it silently.

“Is it just me, or is this….feeling familiar?” Tony asked.

Clint lets out a snort of laughter.

“I’m on top.” is all Coulson says.

Tony laughs then; “As if there was ever a question about it.”  

Coulson gives him the arched eyebrow look again but it’s endearing and Tony loves it. Clint watches them both. He hopes this can go somewhere. Because all of a sudden he wants Tony and Coulson both and he can’t see his life without them. He smiles at them as they joke and watch the TV. Yes. He wants this and his thoughts turn to how he can attain it.

 **  
**Getting two dazzling smiles shot his way when things turn sexy is a step in the right direction.


End file.
